Catastrophic Quaken
The Catastrophic Quaken appeared in season 1 of 2015 TV series called Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Catastrophic Quaken is a large Boulder Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge. The Catastrophic Quaken can smash into the ground and create huge shockwaves that can knock dragons out air. As a Boulder Class dragon, the Catastrophic Quaken is literally what it eats — as it enjoys the consumption of rocks. This dietary preference is the cause for its tendency to reside in rocky terrain where it can roam afoot and pick up sustenance as it travels. Strong and hulking, this dragon relies on its size as the ultimate defense mechanism. When threatened, its immediate reaction is to enter protective mode and roll into a ball like a giant armadillo. Once secured into this position, it quickly takes the offense, smashing into the ground to create huge shockwaves they will knock dragons down whether they are on land or airborne. A lack of human interaction has made these dragons cautionary over time, but since Hiccup and the Dragon Riders have introduced them to humansthey are slowly becoming less stony and more caring. As one of the biggest dragons to appear in the series, the Catastrophic Quaken has a somewhat stubby and short body with rather small wings. This dragon also has dark brown, wrinkly skin, akin to that of the Gronckle and the Hotburple. It is covered with spikes all over. The Catastrophic Quaken's head, body, and tail are covered in short spikes. Its lower jaw can split in two, with a tongue on each jaw. They are larger than other dragons in the Boulder class, including the Gronckle, but smaller than a full grown Screaming Death. This dragon is described to be the 'bully of the dragon world'. It is extremely lonely and cautious towards humans due to a lack of interaction with them. Like the Razorwhip, it has very limited contact with humans and other dragons, making them distrusting and destructive. However you can earn its loyalty simply by slowly introducing it to humans and other dragons. Once you do that, it becomes quite an agreeable animal. While they can be rather hostile, this dragon appears to be rather friendly and loyal at times. According to School of Dragons, Catastrophic Quakens have formed a symbiotic relationship with Prickleboggles, with the Catastrophic Quaken protecting the Prickleboggle from harm, and the Prickleboggle healing the Quaken if it is injured during a fight. The Catastrophic Quaken have also a symbiotic relationship with the Gronckles as stated in Living on the Edge. According to School of Dragons, these dragons surround their nests with large boulders in order to protect them from other dragons. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: Catastrophic Quakens, like most Boulder Class dragons, eat rocks. Their love for these geological materials derive from their habitat in rocky terrains where they roam afoot and pick up sustenance while traveling. They also can produce a magma slobber from their jaws. When fully unhinged, their trifold jaws can ingest a plethora of rocks, which it subsequently spews out in the form of a molten lava stream. This ability has yet to be seen. * Curling into a Boulder: The Catastrophic Quaken can curl up into a boulder and roll into either its prey or its predators in a form of attack or defense. It can also smash into the ground with powerful strength and create a shockwave strong enough to knock both dragons and humans off their feet, or out of the sky. * Strength & Jaw Strength: Catastrophic Quakens are very strong, considering their size and armor. It was shown to easily break a boulder with its tail, and cause rock slides. They are the only dragons able to break a marble block. Being a Boulder Class dragon, this dragon's jaw strength is more powerful than the Gronckle's. * Endurance & Stamina: Being a Boulder Class dragon, Catastrophic Quakens are tougher than Gronckles, as they are able to withstand many attacks, especially when curled up. Even a Night Fury's plasma blast couldn't stun or harm it when rolling. As it body very heavy weight its able to travel in high speed to chase its enemies out of its territory that it shown to not to be exhausted at all until it succeeds. * Intelligence: It was smart enough to use tunnels that is big enough for itself to curl up into boulder to attack their enemies or able to use their strength to cause rock slides instead. They can learn to respond to vibrations, as seem to be used by the Dragon Hunters. The Quakens were smart enough to understand that by releasing the volcano pressure they could stop the lava flow of the volcano and save the Gronckles. * Speed & Agility: These dragons can move faster than the Gronckles, and they can travel in greater speed when they curl like boulders. They are also able to walk on their hind legs. Weaknesses Due to their massive size, Catastrophic Quakens can get easily trapped in tight spaces, as shown in "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", when a Quaken couldn't move at all when it fell between two walls of rock with little space between them. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe